1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel for use in digital still cameras, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-191070 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a lens barrel which includes: a lens-holding member which holds a lens; a cylindrical barrel body; and a lens-adjusting mechanism for adjusting the position of the lens-holding member in the inner peripheral side of the barrel body. The lens barrel has through-holes formed in the outer peripheral surface of the barrel body, and pin members attached on the outer peripheral surface of the lens-holding member through the through-holes. The lens-holding member is fixed to the barrel body by an adhesive filled around the pin members through the through-holes.